


Lucina's Farting Date With Princess Daisy

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Lucina loves farting, but it takes a while for her to realize just how much. Luckily, the ever so gassy Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans is there to help out with high quality rips!





	1. Chapter 1

Lucina was farting happily as she strolled through the garden of the ever so overused Smash Mansion that was located in the enormous Hyrule Temple, which was decided as the main location for the Smash Mansion due to its rather infamous legacy of always being the one big stage that returned for a Smash tournament, humming merrily to herself as she enjoyed the stink fumes she was making, feeling her blue colored pants filled with flatulence of determination. She was proud to fart after learning to embrace it, especially as a contrast against her father, who was against it by calling it weird, only for the masked blue haired daughter of the chrome obsessed man to strike back by pointing out his love affair with fish sticks. Needless to say, Lucina was enjoying her time of freedom, in the metaphorical and literal sense.

And then she bumped into the one and only Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans. Oh Daisy, what a gassy tomboy of a flatulence fueled, red haired princess. The farting girls of the Mushroom Kingdom were the most flatulent of all the Nintendo girls, to a degree at least, and Daisy was the proudest to have the biggest farts of them all, only challenged by Princess Peach. Daisy was bending over with both of her hands on her farting big butt, her pooped pants of orange color having a large brown stain on them as a shocked Lucina walked up to her, wondering why Daisy was pooping her pants.

"Uhh... you're that Princess Daisy girl that Peach told me about, right...?" Lucina asked a bit nervously as she took a gulp, walking around to face the red haired tomboy princess from the front. "Why are you... crapping yourself?"

"Oh, that's just an after effect." Daisy remarked as she took a sniff of the air, laughing as she fanned the air with her right hand. "Peeyew! Those fishes Captain Falcon made really are doing me in! I should stay away!"

"Wait... Captain Falcon can cook...?" Lucina gasped. She was always fond of hanging out with Douglas Jay Falcon, but never knew that he had more depth to him than racing and reciting stupid memes (all of which involved saying 'falcon' over and over, which quite obviously got annoying super fast).

"Didn't you know, Lucinda? You've been here for a while, you should know that everyone cooks." Daisy explained above her continuous bassy farts, her pooped jeans puffing up to make her gassy fat ass even bigger in appearance, complimenting her thick hips. "Even the younger ones cook. I know, I eat all their food!"

"And you're... okay with that?" Lucina said back as she folded her arms, feeling a bit shocked. "That's... pretty strange."

"Hey, lemme tell ya something, Luci. Any food of whatever kind makes you fart. Whether it's small..." Daisy explained as her deep pitched farts got bigger in sound, smiling as she patted her non stopping farting rear. "...or brassy, like all of mine! I'm loud and proud, my farts are a deadly medley!"

"Whew..." Lucina stated as she began fanning the air too, feeling the stink get to her. "I can smell your point..." She then felt her stomach rumble as she gasped, placing her right hand on her belly. "Oh, on the note of gas..." She then bent over to let out a wet fart, surprising Daisy as she sighed. "Man... even though I embrace farting, it still feels new for me to enjoy doing it so openly in such a manner like this..."

"Wait, you enjoy farting?" Daisy gasped as she then wrapped her right arm around Lucina, smiling as she snapped her fingers. "Oh girl, you found the perfect gassy gal to appreciate the wonders of poots! Come toot with me, and you'll smell and hear farting in a whole new light!"

"That... kind of makes me pleased!" Lucina stated as she looked back at her butt to see another wet fart rumble out, glancing over to see Daisy's butt farting continuously, noting the butt cheeks vibrating as she turned her head back to Daisy. "...Do you ever stop farting?"

"Course I do. But why would I ever want to when it's so fun?" Daisy laughed as she patted Lucina on the butt, causing the blue haired swords girl to fart out more wet toots, much to her surprise. The two farting princesses who were clones with unique perks would soon realize they both had a lot in common.

"Hey, just one last bit... don't you feel weird that this story kind of got a bump of weird proportions?" Lucina asked.

"What do you mean?" Daisy replied.

Lucina shrugged. "Well, the fact that this story apparently took a new slot in the roster of Yoshizilla's fanfiction, and-"

Daisy laughed. "Oh Lucy, you're thinking on the bounds of the fourth wall WAY to much...!" She then snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "Hey, since we're on the subject of breaking the fourth wall while also breaking wind, lemme tell you how I speed myself up in some of the kart races..." She then giggled upon farting out wet poots. "More like fart races, am I right?"

Meanwhile, watching this from afar were several characters who have known of Daisy's flatulent nonsense, with them making their only appearance in the entire story since they were the obligatory cameos of a Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus fanfiction, simply there to get more overall exposure so that people would hopefully make use of them someday.

"Why are we bothering to watch this?" Arceus stated as he chuckled while shaking his head, having a good view of the flatulent actions regarding Lucina and Daisy. "The answer's simple, really. It's fun!"

"Maybe for you. But not for the rest of us who really don't want to be here right now!" Gruntilda Winkybunion exclaimed as she was shivering at the thought of someone making fetish material out of here.

Dry Bowser was polishing off his dusty bones as he shook his head, pushing back his skull with his right bony hand to prevent it from falling off his skeletal body. "A fetish fanfic about Daisy and Lucina farting. I wonder where this is going to go..." He muttered as he rolled his eyes, knowing what route this story would clearly take from this chapter onwards.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... how many times do you fart?" Lucina asked Princess Daisy as the two were walking through the garden in the middle of the Smash Mansion, with the blue haired swords girl occasionally letting out wet poots while the red haired tomboy blasted bassy farts constantly. "I'm just asking because, well... I'm just curious and all... ha ha..." She nervously laughed as she brushed back her blue hair.

"Well, as you can hear from my big fat butt, all the time!" Daisy happily boasted as she held her gas churning butt cheeks, lowering her eyes with confidence. "Learning how to do this from Peach was really a blessing... and it's totally fun! Not to mention, makes me appreciate having a butt... it's a great tool for anything, but farting is what really made its existence! Plus, did you know that butt and fart not only share the exact number of letters, but... get it?" She stated as her deep pitched tuba like farts became brassier. "Speaking of which... this reminds me of that time I really let a big one on the race track..."

Getting back to her memories of her kart racing days, Daisy explained to Lucina in explicit detail of how she farted in her smelly biker suit, of which was stinking up from her constant flatulence. Most of the other racers were annoyed by this, not only because Daisy used her fart gas as an extra boost, but because the horrendous stench was able to prevent them from passing her, making it an easy victory for her. This was especially noticeable on her home turf like the Daisy Circuit and Coconut Mall, where she completely dominated in racing and farting, out gassing the other flatulent girls.

"...and that's all there is to it," Daisy stated with a pants pooping poot as she confidentially smiled, nodding her head.

Lucina rubbed her own butt as she let loose a longer fart than turned bubbly, titling her head to the right as she then let out a cute little toot. "Say... is there anything that you regret that involves flatulence?"

"...no. Not really." Daisy remarked as she wrapped her arms around Lucina. "In fact, when I'm left out of certain things, sometimes the only thing that keeps me company are my farts. They make me realize that life itself is one big fart."

"I... err..." Lucina blushed as she didn't know what to say, her fart becoming deeper pitched as she shrugged, deciding to just smile. "That's... definitely one way to look at things."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I ask you something?" Lucina stated as she let out some wet farts, fanning the air with her right hand as she faced Princess Daisy, the two of them sitting together on the balcony of Lucina's room in the Smash Mansion, the two taking a break from their fart filled walk as it was now nighttime.

"Sure! Ask away!" Daisy exclaimed as she farted out some bubbly poots to go along with Lucina's wetter toots of flatulence, stretching her arms to stay in tip top shape despite resting up.

"All right, so this might sound weird since we've been doing this the entire story, but..." Lucina said as she concluded her farty rhapsody with a raunchy trombone like fart, stretching her arms about as she quickly took out her sword to take a glance at herself in it, before putting it away and turning to face Daisy. "...Why do you like farting so much?"

"Why do I like farting?" Daisy commented as she rubbed her chin with her right hand, tilting to the left and letting out a big bassy fart as she smirked. "...Because it feels so good to empty out your stomach with loud, stinky air!"

"Wow... I never thought of farting to be so... elegant," Lucina stated in shock as her eyes widened, holding her hands together as she squeaked a high pitched fart. "Tell me, is that why you're always seen farting around the world over? Whether it's racing in go karts, or playing sports, or participating in endless parties?"

"Oh, you bet sister." Daisy smirked as she wrapped her right arm around Lucina while having her farting big butt burp out more deep pitched brassy farts of thunderous tuba toots. "If there's one thing I like more than playing sports and going to parties, it's farting for sure! Whoo!"


End file.
